Pinnacle Of Beauty
I´ve known many kinds of female mammals in the city, all different in personality Some have good looks, while others have a big heart and inner beauty But there are also those who have both, like the one I´m looking at now It´s none other than Judy, the loveliest denizen of the whole Bunnyburrow The rabbit doe waits for me teasingly at the edge of a swimming pool I can´t wait for a moonlight swim again, those are always wonderful Eagerly, I get on my swimming trunks before I join you by the poolside I see you take off your shirt and shorts, revealing the skimpy red bikini you have there With your paw on your hip, you smile and do a seductive pose Before you get carried to the pool with me in your fox´s strong arms In the water, we still swim close to each other, almost like in an embrace Tonight, your purple eyes look so radiant in the moonshine It still amazes me how you are such a gorgeous and attractive young woman If there ever was a Miss Zootopia contest, you sure would deserve to win Your coat is such a gorgeous sight, for it´s so soft, warm and grey And let´s not forget your voice, which is as sweet as honey For a bunny, your body is so muscular yet also so feminine and curvy From top to bottom, you really look desirable and sexy Your ears rest down peacefully, which I always love stroking and petting Not to mention your belly button, round rear and hips, so enticing When you feel happy, your adorableness really starts to shine As I see your tail wiggling and that cute buckteeth smile on your face However, one thing that´s lovelier than your looks is your beauty on the inside For beneath the depths of that silky fur beats the heart of a heroine You´re always ready to protect and fight for those that matter to you the most Even if you don´t always succeed, you´ll still put our needs before yours and do your best Loyal, determined, caring and with a smart head on your shoulders The whole ZPD can be proud to have you among their ranks, Carrots I cup your chin gently, holding you like you were the most valuable treasure in the world Seeing us here like this really shows how our relationship has developed We keep swimming around the pool together in the quiet of the night As I hold you, I can still feel the softness of your fur even though it´s all wet The embrace tightens, as I wrap my tail around your attractive legs You place your paw on my face, right before letting me taste your bunny lips I kiss you deeply with all my strength, for you are so delectable Maybe us foxes still have a taste for bunnies in a way after all There is nobody else like you in the world, you´re one of a kind To have you as my girlfriend makes me feel honored and proud After swimming for some time, we get up and sit on one of the chairs We lie down cuddling there, as you touch my chest gently with your little paws This is what being touched by an angel must feel like, I´m sure Both in work and in our free time, I´ll always love and protect you We stay here canoodling for a while, for we´re in no hurry to get dry There´s always a time for moments this blissful and happy For your sake, nothing would feel impossible to me You´re going to get all the love and affection I can give The most precious thing I´ve ever had is you, my lovely Judy Truly, you are the pinnacle of beauty. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:Romantic fics Category:Love Stories